Forgotton Love
by Whizzers94
Summary: After the Cullens left, Bella learned to cope on her own after a family tragedy. Bella is now going out with the most popular guy in school but how will she feel when her feelings for a certain vampire, suddenly reappear?


_Beep_

_Beep_

_ Beep_

"Urghhh" I groaned to myself. My stupid alarm just woke me up from a perfectly good dream. I looked at the flashing numbers and saw 6:30, "_This was not a good time to be waking up every morning_," I thought to myself as I slowly climbed my way out of bed into my en-suite. I looked into my mirror and saw my flawless but tired looking face staring back at me.

I didn't really have time to process the thought of the Cullens leaving Forks.., and leaving me. But 2 days after they left, my mum and Phil were in a car accident causing them both to lose their lives. Leaving behind my little sister Amelia, but we all call her Mia instead. She came to live with us immediately after their deaths. 2 months after, Charlie was out on patrol when he was involved in a hit and run, causing him to die too. Phil had surprisingly became a major league baseball player, which he left all of the money he got from that to Mia and me. Charlie had also left money as well.

Mia and I still lived in Charlie's house in Forks, but over the months after he had gone I had made a few changes. I had added an extension, causing more room on both floors. There was now an extra bedroom along with en-suite. All the bedrooms now had en-suites as they just complete the room. Mia and mine rooms both had walk-in-wardrobes. Both wardrobes are filled with designer clothes. Even Mia's and she is only 4!

I washed and brushed my teeth. I wandered into my wardrobe in my towel wondering what clothes to wear today. It was always a hard decision – hence the reason for waking up so early. I finally settled on a pair of Marc Jacobs black skinny jeans along with a Marc Jacobs purple dress top, black Chanel ballet shoes and some chunky yet fashionable jewellery. I arranged my long mahogany hair into slight waves, and did my mascara and eye liner. Just as I was walking out of my room Mia was just walking out of her room. "Morning Sleepyhead" "Morning" she replied groggily. If she is this bad at this age I wonder what she will be like when she a teenager – Oh Lord, that is not going to be pretty in the mornings.

After breakfast, I went to choose Mia's clothes ready for school. She was wearing a pair of Chanel jeans, a blue t-shirt which says "I saw it, I wanted it, I threw a tantrum, and I got it!" and a pair of black all-star converse. She sure dresses better than I did when I was that age. She just loves to shop. She reminds me of Alice in the shopping department. They can both go shopping for ages and not get bored. After they left I found that shopping can be very therapeutic, so we spend most of our weekends shopping nowadays. I looked at my Iphone and saw the time. "_Crap" _I thought to myself. If we didn't leave now, I wasn't going to get to school on time. I grabbed our coats and bags and headed to my baby – my Escalade. After Mia moved here I decided to get rid of my truck, and find something more sensible for Mia to travel in.

30 minutes later, I arrived at Forks High School. I still hung out with Angela, Eric, Ben, Tyler and Mike but after the Cullens left I became kinda popular, so I hang around with the cheerleaders and the football team now **(A/N American Football). **I am actually dating the quarterback of the team – Jason Winters. He had messy blonde hair, electric blue eyes you could drown in, the facial features of a male model, strong arms and a fantastic six-pack. I parked my car and walked over to my friends. When Jason noticed me, he gave me a smile that could make any woman do what he wanted. As I got to him, he slid his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Morning beautiful" he said into the top of my head. He turned his body to face me and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. _"Could he get any hotter?" _I thought to myself. "Morning" I replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It had been a boring morning, no excitement in the lessons. Lunch came around slowly. I walked into the cafeteria with Jason, hand in hand and went into the lunch queue. I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of Sprite, and walked over to our table. Jason pulled me into his lap and just played with my hair for some of the lunch. The cafeteria was quiet until the double doors swung open and in ran Lauren and Jessica – both looking like they have something to say. "Bella-" Jessica started to say but she got cut off by the doors opening again. In came the people I thought I would never see again. "_Oh shit_" I thought to myself.


End file.
